


Conflicted Love

by bloodyboxers



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: Arrogant and narcissistic Yuuya Kizami starts to feel conflicted after he realises the feelings he has for his childhood best friend.
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke
Kudos: 3





	1. Developing Feelings

After nearly 10 years of being friends with Kurosaki Yuuya begins to realise the feelings he's developed for him. He never saw this before as he was always in denial about actually liking anyone else let alone another boy. But on one afternoon some of the tired Byakudan students of class 2-4 cleaned up the classroom after the festival they held that day. Yuuya sat down in the corner of the class next to Kurosaki who seemed to be having a nap. Yuuya stared at Kurosaki, studying his face. He started to realise how beautiful Kurosaki actually was. Yuuya had never felt anything like this before, it was a blissful moment.  
"How foolish of me to never realise or appreciate his true beauty" Yuuya thought to himself. After a few minutes of studying Kurosaki's face Yuuya starts to have internal conflicts. "What am I doing? Why do I feel like this?" Yuuya began to think but then started to think  
"But he's so beautiful, I just want to make him mine" Yuuya gets up and walks away feeling conflicted. He walks up to the window and looks out pondering and drowning in his thoughts.  
"Hey! Kurosaki I swear to God if you're sleeping!" Mitsuki spots Kurosaki napping in the corner. Kurosaki hearing Mitsuki's voice quickly awoke.  
"I-I'm up!" He exclaimed. Yuuya turned to watch them from afar. Mitsuki stood with her arms crossed looking at Kurosaki angrily.  
"Have you been napping all this time?!" She asks angrily. "While we have all been working our asses off cleaning up!"  
"S-Sorry Yama-" Kurosaki starts to say before Mitsuki quickly grabs him by his collar and starts to drag him away.  
"I think you need some water thrown on you to wake you up!" Mitsuki quickly leaves the classroom and takes Kurosaki with her.  
"What is this?" Yuuya thought to himself, he was starting to feel angry about that situation, like he actually cared. He ponders this thought for a moment which is met with more internal conflict until Tohko Kirisaki walks up to him.  
"H-Hey Kizami" She says nervously. Tohko had, had a crush on Yuuya for years but could never build up the courage to ask him out.  
"Hello Kirisaki" Yuuya replies.  
"Well um I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and Emi" She asks. Yuuya without a word walks over to where Emi is and Tohko follows behind him, giving Emi a thumbs up. Yuuya sits on a desk while Emi and Tohko sit next to each other on chairs.  
"Hey Yuuya" Emi says. Yuuya glances at Emi and then looks away.  
"Hello" He responds.  
"So uh me and Tohko were just talking about the people we have crushes on" Emi says awkwardly "Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?"  
"Wow you are such a bad wingwoman" Tohko whispers to Emi.  
"I'm not sure" Yuuya replies "I feel indifferent to most" Mitsuki walks in the classroom and giggles and joins Emi, Tohko and Yuuya.  
"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Mitsuki asks.  
"Well we were ju-" Kurosaki walks into the classroom and Yuuya impulsively and quickly stands up.  
"Excuse me I have somewhere better to be" Yuuya says and walks over to Kurosaki.  
"Why do you even like that guy?" Mitsuki asks a little too loudly. Tohko shushes her.  
"I just think he's nice and he's really cute" Tohko responds in a quiet voice.  
"If we're using nice as a synonym for arrogant asshole, he's the nicest person ever" Emi says quietly.  
"Well I like him, I just see something in him" Tohko says staring at Yuuya.  
After Yuuya walks up to Kurosaki he asks.  
"What's with the water?"  
"Well I annoyed Mitsuki by having a nap in the corner of the class." He responds. Yuuya lets out a little laugh.  
"I'm freezing can you come with me to get changed?" Kurosaki asks. Yuuya nods and they make their way to the locker rooms.

Kurosaki and Yuuya both make it to the locker rooms and Kurosaki starts to take his shirt off. Yuuya sits down on a bench mezmorized by Kurosaki shirtless can't help but stare at Kurosaki's body. Yuuya starts to feel those feelings again, about how gorgeous Kurosaki was and how much he enjoyed his shirtless body.  
"So what were you, Tohko and Mitsuki talking about?" Kurosaki asks beginning to dry himself off with a towel. Yuuya still transfixed by Kurosaki's body says.  
"They wanted to ask me if I've ever felt attraction to anyone before"  
"Oh I know why they were asking you that Yuuya" Kurosaki says.  
"Why is that?" Yuuya asks.  
"She's had like the biggest crush on you forever" He says with a laugh.  
"Yes it seems so" Yuuya responds. Kurosaki begins putting on his t-shirt.  
"So have you ever felt that way about anyone?" Kurosaki asks.  
"I think I do" Yuuya responds.  
"I think I do too but I'm not sure" Kurosaki walks up to Yuuya. "Sometimes the feelings are confusing" Yuuya stands up and they exit the locker room.  
"Yamamoto?" Yuuya asks. Kurosaki laughs.  
"No we're just friends" He says "Well I think, she's very intense" After walking for a bit Kurosaki starts to complain about the cold.  
"Gosh why is it so cold today?" Yuuya stops causing Kurosaki to stop as well. Yuuya takes his jacket off his shoulder and holds it out to Kurosaki.  
"You can wear mine" Yuuya says "I don't wear it much anyway" Kurosaki grabs the shirt which is probably a size too big for him and puts it on.  
"Thanks Yuuya" Kurosaki says and they begin to walk again.

Later that afternoon after the classroom has been cleaned up Yuuya and Kurosaki walk home together. After walking in silence for a while Kurosaki asks a question.  
"Hey Yuuya, before when you said you think you have a crush on someone" He pauses for a moment "Who was it?" Yuuya smiles.  
"What is it?" Kurosaki asks. Yuuya realising what he was thinking about quickly snaps back to his usual fashion.  
"Nobody, I don't hold anyone in that high regard" Yuuya responds. Kurosaki feeling slightly hurt by Yuuya's words says lightly.  
"Oh" After walking for a while they finally reach Kurosaki's house.  
"Well see you next Monday at school" Kurosaki says.  
"See you next Monday" Yuuya says before starting to walk again.  
"Actually wait!" Kurosaki says suddenly. Yuuya turns around. "Did you um want to maybe hang out tomorrow?" Kurosaki asks. Yuuya thinks about this for a second.  
"Yes I would like that a lot" Yuuya responds. Kurosaki smiles.  
"See you tomorrow!" Kurosaki says excitedly. Yuuya smiles and waves goodbye.


	2. Almost Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya hangs out with Kurosaki and almost confesses his attraction towards him but instead doesn't say and hates himself for liking him and hates himself for not confessing.

It was morning, Yuuya had shown up to Kurosaki's house. He knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" He heard Kurosaki call from inside. A few seconds later the door opened and Kurosaki stood there with nothing on but a towel.  
"Why must he do this to me?" Yuuya thinks to himself.  
"Hey Yuuya!" Kurosaki says.  
"Hello Kurosaki" Yuuya responds.  
"Come on in!" Kurosaki says leading Yuuya inside and then into the living room. "Come sit down" Yuuya sits down on the couch.  
"I have to go get dressed but I'll be right back" Kurosaki says. Yuuya nods and Kurosaki walks away to his room. Yuuya looks around and begins to study the living room. He remembers all the memories he's had in this very room and how Kurosaki was always there for him. The prominent memory that Yuuya begins to think about is the time Yuuya had gotten into a fight with his older brother and sister when he was 8 years old. Yuuya was arguing with them and called his brother Kouki a "fucking idiot" which resulted in Kouki hitting his little brother in the face. Yuuya ran away from his home and ran down to Kurosaki's house.   
"C-Can I come in?" Yuuya asked through tears.  
"Yes you can" Kurosaki said worried "Yuuya what happened to your face?" Yuuya walks inside and into the living room.  
"My idiot brother is what happened" Yuuya responds. Kurosaki and Yuuya both sit on the couch.  
"Oh Yuuya I'm sorry" Kurosaki says "Do you wanna watch play some video games to take your mind off of it?" Yuuya nods and Kurosaki grabs the controllers for them to start playing. Yuuya smiles at the bittersweet memory.  
"Hey I'm back!" Kurosaki says walking into the living room.   
"Hey" Yuuya responds. They sit in silence for a few moments. "Did you have anything in mind you would like to do?" Yuuya asks.  
"Oh yeah, I was thinking maybe we could go get food and then maybe go to the pool if you would like?" Kurosaki says.  
"I'd like that" Yuuya responds.  
"Awesome!" Kurosaki says.

At breakfast Yuuya and Kurosaki both get the same order of bacon and eggs with orange juice. While they wait for their food talking to each other Tohko, Emi and Mitsuki walk into the restaurant.  
"Oh hey guys!" Emi greets Yuuya and Kurosaki.  
"Hey Emi!" Kurosaki responds.  
"Hello" Yuuya says.  
"Hey Yuuya" Tohko says nervously.  
"Hello Kirisaki" He replies.  
"Oh so you can't stay up and help us clean the classroom but you can get up early and go on a little breakfast date!" Mitsuki says to Kurosaki teasingly. Yuuya goes to say something but stops himself.  
"You're still mad about that?" Kurosaki asks "I thought the water was payback enough" A waiter walks over andputs down the food.  
"Looks like you guys have to get to eating, see you around!" Emi says.  
"See you later!" Kurosaki says. Emi, Mitsuki and Tohko all walk away going to get a table of their own. Yuuya and Kurosaki start to eat.  
"Did you see that?" Kurosaki asks Yuuya.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Tohko was staring at you that entire time" Kurosaki says grinning "She must really be crushing on you"  
"Oh really? I didn't notice" Yuuya says looking over at Tohko. "Do you think anyone is attracted to you?" Yuuya asks.  
"Hmm I don't know" Kurosaki thinks about it.  
"Yamamoto perhaps?" Yuuya asks. Kurosaki laughs.  
"Yamamoto terrifies me" He says a little embarrassed.  
"She seems awfully irritating towards you especially, I'm not sure how you put up with it" Yuuya says.  
"Yeah well she's nice if you're close to her I guess" Kurosaki says. Both of them eat in silence for a moment. Yuuya keeps thinking to himself.  
"Why do I care? I shouldn't care" along with the thoughts of "But I really like him, maybe we could be more than friends" Yuuya tries to block out these thoughts and just eat his food. Both of them finish their breakfast and go to the pool.

Both of the boys in the locker rooms begin to change into their swimming shorts. Yuuya stares once again at Kurosaki in nothing but his underwear. Kurosaki looks at Yuuya before Yuuya swiftly looks away.  
"Is Kurosaki staring at me?" He thought to himself. After changing Kurosaki goes to zip up his bag before noticing Yuuya's school jacket still in there. Kurosaki leaves it for now and zips up the bag and puts it in a locker. Yuuya and Kurosaki both make there way to the pool.  
"Race you there!" Kurosaki says to Yuuya and he starts to run off. Yuuya begins to chase after him and ends up passing him. Yuuya stands at the edge of the pool with his hands on his hips before feeling two hands on his back pushing him into the pool. Yuuya's body submerges completely in water and after coming up out the water here's Kurosaki laughing. Yuuya slightly annoyed still has a slight smile on his face.  
"Hey can you at least help me up?" Yuuya asks.  
"Sure alright" Kurosaki says through laughter. Kurosaki puts out his hand and Yuuya grabs it and drags Kurosaki into the pool. Yuuya begins to laugh and Kurosaki comes up with a look of shock on his face.  
"Oh you are so dead!" Kurosaki says to Yuuya playfully.  
"Come and get me" Yuuya says. Kurosaki splashes Yuuya in the face and Yuuya goes up and dunks Kurosaki's head under the water. After a few hours of swimming and roughhousing in the pool Yuuya and Kurosaki make their way back to the locker rooms laughing. On the way back Yuuya has a persistent thought in his head.  
"I need to confess my feelings" After they get back to the locker rooms the begin to undress and hop in the showers. Yuuya couldn't help himself, he had to look at Kurosaki's beautiful body and assets. Yuuya started to feel something growing and quickly turned away to think of something else. After showering they get dressed and begin to leave.  
"Kurosaki" Yuuya starts.  
"Yes?" Kurosaki says. Yuuya debates his feelings and the conflict starts up once again.   
"I need to tell him" Yuuya thought "No you idiot why should you even like him?"  
"Yuuya?" Kurosaki asks.  
"Never mind I forgot" Yuuya says.  
"Oh okay"


End file.
